


We Fell In Love In October

by abcsupercorp



Series: College AUs [1]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Scylla Ramshorn and Lena Luthor are roommates in college. Kara Danvers and Raelle Collar are roommates too. Scylla and Raelle get paired up in chemistry class, and Lena and Kara get paired up in physics. The four of them spend time daily at the library, and sparks begin to fly between them quiet literally as soon as they are paired up.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Series: College AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787677
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	1. Luthor Meets Ramshorn

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly Raylla and Supercorp, but you'll see people in other shows as well. They make "cameos"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to College; Scylla Ramshorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena gets the top bunk.  
> Scylla gets the bottom bunk.

Scylla Ramshorn unpacked the last bit of her boxes, and piled them onto a luggage trolley, and headed to her dorm. She was roomed with a girl named "L. Luthor.". Upon arriving, she knocked. When the door opened, the most gorgeous raven haired girl with green eyes stood there.

"Hi, you must be S. Ramshorn," The girl said, "I'm Lena." she put a hand out.

Scylla was wonder struck, her face turned a light shade of pink, she couldn't help it, this girl was STUNNING. "I-I'm Scylla." Scylla replied, putting her available hand out. 

"Here, let me help you." Lena chuckled, she shifted around and helped Scylla unload her boxes. "That should do it."

"Thank you, I appreciate you helping me." Scylla told her, "I'm sorry if I seemed awkward upon arrival. You're just really pretty."

"Thank you." The older girl blushed a bit, "So are you."

"Thanks." Scylla smiled, "Which bed are you taking?" 

"I took the one on the top." Lena told her, "Are you okay with the bottom?"

Scylla nodded, "yeah, I'm more of a bottom person anyways,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said what I said.


	2. Danvers meets Collar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raelle meets Kara, and then flirts with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who will get the top bunk and who will get the bottom bunk? the world may never know.

Raelle knocked on her dorm room, hoping somebody would answer. Just then, the most sunshiney girl on the planet opened it. She was dressed in workout clothes, and Raelle couldn't help but stare at her arms.

"Hi! you must be R. Collar, my name is Kara, here let me help you." Kara smiled, she was like a puppy filled with energy, it was kind of overwhelming, but she was also incredibly hot.

"Thank you for helping me," Raelle smiled, "My name is Raelle."

"Well, Raelle, something tells me we're going to be good friends. I didn't want to choose a bunk until you arrived." Kara told her, "Which bunk would you prefer?" 

"Hmm," Raelle hummed, "I don't know, I'm usually a top person," she smirked.

Kara looked confused at first, then she realized what she meant.  _ 'oh' _ her mind went, and her cheeks flushed a dark red, "I-I mean, I could take the bottom bunk if you want me to?" 

"You're cute." Raelle smirked, "I could take the bottom bunk if you really want the top."

Kara was flustered, was this hot girl really making sexual jokes? or was she being genuine. "Yeah, sure."

Raelle went to her luggage with her clothes and went to the bathroom, returning with her own workout clothes .Kara's jaw dropped, Raelle had nice arms too. "Were you working out before I came?" 

Kara nodded, her heart was beating and she felt like she was having palpitations. "Y-Yeah, it's no big deal though."

"Hm," Raelle smirked, "Okay, well, we can work out together, yeah?"

"Totally." Kara replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said what I said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you understand the bunk bed joke, I love you.


End file.
